Summer Nights
by crack-of-midnight
Summary: A very fluffy Bechloe one-shot. Beca and Chloe are away at the cottage for a weekend. Takes place the summer after the Pitch Perfect movie.


Chloe slowly opened the door to her parent's cottage, where she and Beca were staying for the weekend, with dinner balanced in her hands. She frowned for a split second when she didn't see her girlfriend anywhere, before deciding that she must have snuck off to some corner to do her work. For some reason, Beca seemed to do her best mixes either outside in the open, fresh air, or hidden away in some remote corner of a building. Although it was a bit strange to her, Chloe rather liked it. It was like playing hide and seek every time but instead of some sweaty neighbourhood kids, she was finding her amazing girlfriend, hopefully complete with kisses and some kind of enthusiastic rant about her latest mix.

Setting the food down on the table, Chloe went off to find Beca, smiling when she found her sitting beside the empty bathtub in the basement. She was facing the wall with her headphones on, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Chloe took a moment to just stand there and admire her beautiful girlfriend as she worked, completely adorable as she was wound up in her own little world of music. From the side, she saw her biting her lip in concentration, an action that made her very cute and attractive and caused Chloe to move towards the small DJ.

Beca jumped as she felt arms encircle her, but immediately relaxed into them as she recognized the sweet scent and gentle touch of the perpetrator. Quickly saving her mix that she was working on, she shut her laptop and leaned back into the soft body behind her, tilting her head back and smiling up at her girlfriend. A smiling Chloe stared back at her.

"Hey babe, I missed you," Chloe said sweetly. Beca looked at her for a moment. "Chloe, it's been a few hours. As much as I would like to say I missed you too, I'm not sure that would be entirely truthful." Catching Chloe's smile falter just a little before she laughed at Beca's typical attitude, Beca hastily added, "But I did think of you while working on my mix. It's a little romantic, I guess you kind of inspired it." And it was completely true. Recently, most of Beca's work had been done while thinking about Chloe. That said, it could probably be brought down to the fact that most of Beca's time in general was spent thinking about Chloe. Not that Beca minded.

"So, do I get to hear this mix that I supposedly inspired, or is it one of those top secret ones that you refuse to show anyone?" Chloe asked, teasingly placing a light kiss on Beca's lips. Beca reached out to hold onto Chloe and bring her closer, but the redhead jumped back, knowing that they would have lots of time later for such antics.

"Sorry Chlo, I know that I always have you listen to my stuff to give feedback, but this is kind of special and I want you to hear it when it's finished, to be surprised," Beca responded.

Chloe was a little surprised, but she wasn't about to question Beca's motives. Historically, things usually worked out better if she just waited until the DJ was ready to share her music. Besides, a special song sounded nice, so who was she to argue.

"I will tell you that it includes a little bit of Adele, and David Guetta," added Beca, not wanting to completely hide her work from her girlfriend. Before Chloe could make some kind of smart remark about Beca previously hating Adele, Beca stood up and moved upstairs, pulling the older girl with her. "So you brought home food, right? I'm starving. I may have not moved from this goddamn bathtub for the past 5 hours while you were gone," admitted Beca.

"Never fear, for your hero and savior Chloe is here," replied Chloe with a grin, earning herself a light glare from Beca before she cracked a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, save the speech. And I will have you know that I definitely do not need saving, although if I did you're probably the only person I wouldn't mind saving me. In fact, I wouldn't mind even if I didn't need saving," Beca replied suggestively, draping her arms up around Chloe's neck. Earning no response from Chloe except a raised eyebrow and a smile that she was trying very hard to hide, Beca dramatically stated, "My hero, please go forth and prepare the sacred food for the FAMISHED peasants," before ending in a very expressive bow, with her head down and arms pointing along the path toward the kitchen.

Chloe held back her giggles, playing the part of the queen as she strode into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Yeah okay now that dinner is underway I really have to pee," Beca stated as she very quickly walked out of the kitchen, causing Chloe to burst into laughter. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough not only to have met Beca, but to be able to call her girlfriend. With a smile on her face, she began to warm up dinner and set out plates.

"Mmm Chloe this is delicious," said Beca delightedly as she chowed down on her food.

"Don't thank me, thank Aubrey, she's the one who gave us all of this for dinner. Apparently she had been trying out new recipes and couldn't fit any more into her fridge."

"Oh yeah so how did your meeting with Aubrey go? Decide anything about the Bellas for next year?"

"Not really. We have to wait and see who's at rehearsals. Obviously everyone from this year is still in, but we'll have to pick new members carefully. Now that we have a reputation to uphold and everything." They both smiled as they remembered their win last year. "And Aubrey's promised that she'll try to give me more of an equal say this year too. I think I told you that she's coming back for another year. And nothing is official yet, but she really wants to give you a say in things as well. Just don't get on her bad side again."

"Chlo that's amazing!" exclaimed Beca. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"A movie?" interrupted Chloe hopefully. "Please? Just one?"

Beca sighed. She supposed one movie would be okay, especially since Chloe was giving her the puppy dog eyes that she could never say no to. "Fine. I'll even let you pick since I would have no clue what is good, and I'm guessing you have something in mind."

"Yess!" squealed Chloe in delight. "I'll pick a good one I promise. Well, I'm not going to promise that you'll like it, but it is a good movie."

Ten minutes later, the couple was seated on a reclining chair in front of the TV, with Beca cuddled on Chloe's lap, since the couch was at a bad angle and two chairs just wasn't an option.

"Grease? Really?"

"What? It's a classic! Everyone has to watch it at least once! Besides, it's a musical and you love music," defended Chloe.

Beca was about to respond, but just then her girlfriend started singing along with the first musical number, obviously enjoying herself. Beca decided to just shut up and let her enjoy it. She was so cute when she was happy, and her singing was always Beca's favourite thing to listen to, even if it was a musical number from a movie.

As for Beca, she really did try to enjoy herself. But about two thirds of the way through, she could feel herself falling asleep. Not that she wouldn't enjoy falling asleep on Chloe, but it was only 9:00, and she wanted to do something they would both enjoy before going to bed. Besides, Beca had plans for bed later that night that involved being quite awake.

"Chlo?" Beca yawned as 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' was ending, "It's not that I don't appreciate your taste in movies, but I think I do better when watching them one half at a time." "Or not at all," she muttered under her breath.

"Well," Chloe replied slowly after pausing the movie, "We could always go lie on the roof and talk. Like in the movies when they pour out their hearts about their dreams and future. It sounds really cliché, but it also sounds kind of fun."

"Dude, what? No!" a startled Beca responded. "It's dirty and shit. Plus it's fucking slanted, we'd like roll off."

"No no no, we could go on the shed roof, it's flat. And I can bring a blanket and pillows," Chloe said excitedly, the idea starting to form clearly in her head. It would be like in the movies, when couples slept on the roof and talked until 2:00 in the morning. Chloe loved sappy, romantic relationship clichés, and Beca loved seeing her girlfriend happy, so things usually worked out.

20 minutes later, Beca found herself on the shed roof. Chloe had found a nice soft blanket, and the pillows looked pretty comfortable. Not that Beca would know. She was using Chloe's stomach as a pillow.

The girls settled into comfortable conversation. As doubtful as Beca had been, she couldn't deny that she was having a good time. They talked about plans for the Bellas, how they thought school would go next year, family problems, and what they wanted for their future. No matter how many times Chloe heard Beca talk about her plans for becoming a DJ, she was always intrigued and impressed by the amount of passion and knowledge that radiated from Beca, and how she had everything so planned out.

As they were discussing their futures, the topic gradually turned onto the topic of marriage and weddings.

While part of her did wonder if Chloe had brought up this topic for a reason or it had just naturally come their way, Beca was more than glad to talk about it. She honestly hoped to one day marry this woman, and discussing what each of their visions was for a wedding made it seem that much more real, and helped her get a clearer picture in her mind when she imagined their wedding day. Which she often did. Not that she would ever admit it.

"You know how people always say that your wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life?" asked Chloe. "Well honestly, I actually hope my wedding _isn't_ the happiest day of my life. I mean, I want it to be the happiest day of my life so far, but after that I do hope that I have happier days. I don't see the point of getting married if every day after that is just going to be less happy? To me, 25 or 30 seems pretty young to be at the peak of your happiness."

Beca was a little surprised that this was coming from the girl who loved the idea of having the perfect wedding, and all those romantic clichés and movies, but she was glad. "I completely agree," said Beca. "Now tell me, in this ideal relationship of yours, who buys the ring?"

"Well, I've always imagined myself being the one being proposed to. I mean, when I was younger, I always imagined guys proposing to me, and then when I realized I was bi, I just kind of kept with that mindset with women. But yeah, I imagine some kind of romantic evening with the person I love, ended off with a proposal." Beca couldn't help but smile at how happy and excited Chloe was getting.

"Don't get any ideas now," the DJ teased. "No matter how well things are going in this relationship, I absolutely refuse to marry anyone while I'm still in school."

"Don't worry, I think my parents would murder me if I even expressed any interest about getting married while in school. That, or exile me to Switzerland or somewhere." She paused there. She hadn't meant to bring it up, but she knew that Beca was now thinking about the fact that her parents still didn't know that she had a girlfriend. They knew she was seeing someone, but they didn't know that it was serious, or that it was a woman.

After a few moments of Beca not responding, Chloe spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry Bec. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay, I know you didn't. Besides, I do want to tell my parents about us. You know that. I just don't know how they'll react. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell them. But can we please focus on something else right now? Something happier? I don't want to ruin this moment being worried."

"No matter what you do, you wouldn't ruin it. Being with you makes me happy, and I want you to be able to talk about whatever's on your mind. But yeah, sure we can drop it. So… how do you feel about the political situation in Antarctica?"

"Chlo!" replied Beca with a giggle. "Well, I think the penguins are probably happy that the polar bears haven't found them there yet. And I'm sure that if America could figure out how to harvest the ice-burgers, we would be set for years in terms of food."

Chloe grinned. They continued a back and forth banter of mostly nonsensical conversation for a few minutes.

Beca felt so lucky to be here with the tall redhead. She turned her head to look at Chloe. Or more accurately, Chloe's boobs, since Beca was still lying on her girlfriend's stomach. But she appreciated those too.

"Chloe," said Beca after a minute of silence, a smile growing on her face. "I love you. I fucking love you. I love the way you're always there for me and always support me. I love the way you listen to all my rants and are genuinely interested in all my opinions and obsessions. I love how you always help others, but you always make enough time for me. Fuck, I love your voice, whether you're singing or just whispering in my ear to wake me up in the morning. I love how much you care for me, and I love how beautiful you are every day. I love all those crazy, cheesy, and romantic dates that you set up, somehow knowing exactly what I'm going to like. Hell, I love all of your little quirks, like how you always spend exactly two minutes brushing your hair each morning, and how enthusiastic you get about new ideas. I love you. All of you, and I love that I get to wake up every day and call you my girlfriend." She stopped, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her face. She wasn't sure where that had all come from. All she had meant to say was 'I love you', but after holding everything in for so long, too nervous to say it to her girlfriend, it all came rushing out. And she meant every word.

There was a short pause, interrupted only by the girls' breathing and Chloe's racing heart, which she swore you could probably hear from freaking Azkaban. "It's okay, you don't have to say it back to me. Take your time. I just really needed-"

"No no," interrupted Chloe. "I love you too. I do. I say it in my head all the time, but finally saying it out loud feels a hundred thousand times better. I was trying to think of a better way to tell you, because those three words don't seem like enough to convey everything I feel about you. But I love everything about you, right down to your DNA. I love how you stick your tongue out slightly and bite your lip when you're concentrating and think that no one's looking. I love your passion for DJ'ing and music, and how you can talk forever about your obsessions. I love how beautiful you are, and how you always make me feel so special. I love the connection I have with you that I've felt from the first time we sang together, and how you understand me even when I'm not saying anything. I love how you can take charge of any situation, and keep calm in even the craziest of times. I love how you always want to do the best for others, and your determination to get there no matter what it will cost you. I love your ability to stand out from the crowd, not afraid to be different, and your ability to logically and rationally make decisions. I love you Beca Mitchell. I've fallen so hard for you ever since I met you, and the first time we kissed I felt like I was on fire. You make my life complete, and I am so happy with you." Chloe knew that she was saying a lot, but at the moment she meant everything she said. She didn't even have to think about her words, they just came flowing out naturally, having built up inside her ever since they had first started dating.

Beca lifted her head and looked into Chloe's eyes. The look of pure happiness and joy she saw on Chloe's face she knew without doubt was mirrored on her own. Beca leaned in for a kiss, and Chloe immediately moved to close the gap between them. The younger girl revelled in the feeling of Chloe's soft lips against her own, the taste of her vanilla lipstick. Chloe swiped her tongue against Beca's upper lip, deepening the kiss as Beca allowed her access. The kiss only lasted a minute, but was enough to convey anything that they had left unsaid. It was full of emotion and passion, sweet and gentle. As Beca pulled away, she settled her head into the crook of Chloe's neck, snuggling up to her. She loved the scent of lilies and vanilla she had come to associate with the older girl, and reveled in this comfortable feeling. She felt like home.

"Ok Chloe," Beca said after a comfortable few minutes of silence, "No matter how much I love you, and trust me I do, I'm not staying on this roof any longer. I'll admit it was nice for a while, but now I've gotten about 27 mosquito bites, little leaves and pebbles up my ass, and I think the water in the moss is seeping into my clothes. "

Chloe grinned. "Okay, beauty queen. I'm surprised you didn't mention the spider on your forehead." She laughed as Beca sprang up into a sitting position, furiously swiping at her forehead. "Relax, I was just joking."

"Not funny." Beca pouted, but her frown disappeared as Chloe gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She started climbing down the ladder, intent on getting away from all these spiders and mosquitos sooner rather than later. Not that she was scared of them, she just didn't exactly enjoy them.

"Hey Beca," Chloe said, a mischievous gleam in her eye, "you ever been skinny dipping?"

"What? No. Oh, no. No no no. We are not doing this."

"You're telling me it's never been on you bucket list? You've never wanted to try it? Just think of it…as a big bathtub."

"What if there are people that see us? Or fish and shit in the lake?" asked Beca doubtfully.

"It's 11:00 at night, Bec. Even if there were people, it's dark now."

"Isn't it cold?" asked Beca, trying to find a way out of this. She wasn't trying too hard, mind you. Her interest had piqued a little. It sounded kind of cool. Besides, she would get to see Chloe's naked body covering in glistening water, nipples hardened by the cold water. So she wasn't really complaining.

"I have a sauna," offered Chloe. "Mind you it might take a bit to heat up. Or we could cuddle," she said hopefully.

"Ok, ok, I'm in."

Chloe squealed with joy, before taking Beca's hand and pulling her along. They only travelled a few steps before they tripped and rolled down the grassy hill. Beca ended up on top of Chloe at the bottom, and teasingly planted a few kisses along her neck and collarbone before spending a few seconds on her mouth. Chloe tried to reclose the gap as Beca pulled away, but Beca only pulled farther away as she smirked and said, "We'll have lots of time for that later. For now let's go before I change my mind."

Chloe sighed resignedly, as she once again took Beca's hand and led her down the three flights of concrete steps toward the lake. Beca happily followed, as she had a great view of Chloe's nice ass from her position behind her.

As they moved onto the dock, Chloe turned around and looked at her girlfriend. "You know, since this is your first time skinny dipping, I reckon you might want a little guidance. Maybe a little help removing those clothes?" she purred suggestively in Beca's ear.

Part of Beca wanted to laugh at this, but most of her was quite turned on and she had to keep herself from appearing too eager as she nodded at Chloe. "With pleasure."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first story, so feedback and reviews would be appreciated. I'll be posting more one-shot stories soon, and I'll hopefully get started on a longer fic in the near future. Until next time, -LS


End file.
